virtualben10fandomcom-20200214-history
Sun Ceremony
Sun Ceremony is the fourth episode of 40: The Last Splixson. Plot The episode starts with the team at a marketplace. Metarid: This is completely baffling! How am I supposed to choose between Fleen Cake and Mycetean Swamp Hoppers? Marcus: Here's a tip. Take the more glucosic foods. Fred: Do you think they have White/Black bananas? Willie: Doubtful. Those things only grow on Hathor. Metarid: Hmm, these Aldebaran Beidafangs look so succulent! Marcus: Can we just decide on something already? Fred: I know! We could make some Cortalopus Soup! Marcus: Good idea. Metarid looks into the distance, spotting several Methanosians surrounding their ship. Metarid: They're stealing our ship! Willie: What?! Fred: Not while I'm around! Let there be AmpliFire! (transforms into Lightning Edge) Wow, new alien! Lightning Edge generates electricity. Lightning Edge: Electricity? Could work! Lightning Edge dashes off, leaving an electric trail. Willie jumps back. Willie: Whew! Close one! He transforms into pure lightning, and strikes the ship, then transforms into humanoid form. Lightning Edge: Away, you thieves! He sees a few Methanosians tying the ship with vines, and slowly pulling it underground. He generates electricity and blasts one of them, knocking him down. Methanosian #2: We are not thieves!! We are law enforcers! Lightning Edge looks in shock, as vines quickly grow over him, and trap him. Methanosian #4: And you are under arrest for interfering with police work. ____________________________________________________________ Fred: Sixty six years ago, the Osmosian Armies attacked Planet Hathor and seemingly exterminated the Splixson race, and the DNA Force were searching for survivors ever since. I am Fred Blake. It has been Six years since my friend Willie and his family have found me in a statis pod. This year, I found this cool watch that allows me to transform into other species. But its owner, Metarid, and his crew want to take us back to Galvan Prime to remove the watch, but I believe that this Novatrix could be a vital device in terms of restoring our race. ____________________________________________________________ Methanosian #2: Your ship is being towed for a parking violation. It's stuck in impound unless you can pay the fine. Metarid: Of course officer, right away! Metarid turns to Marcus. Metarid: Hand over the money now! Marcus: But we spent it all in buying the soup ingredients! Metarid face palms. The Methanosians drag down Lightning Edge who is fully trapped in vines. Willie: I demand you release my Best Friend! Methanosian #2: Sorry, Kid, no can do. Suddenly, a wall in the G.P. Brisk II explodes, and Pacifista walks out. Pacifista: Exterminating Intruders. Pacifista charges his mouth laser and blasts a Methanosian, who regenerates. Methanosian: You too are under arrest for- Pacifista tears through him with another laser. Metarid: (sigh) R.O.B, deactivate. Pacifista stops, and reverts to R.O.B, who deactivates. The Methanosian regenerates. Metarid: Appologies, Officer. My Robot is programmed to fight any person who attacks him.(fake chuckles) I still remember how he beat up Marcus that time because he destroyed his food. Marcus: What? That didn't- Metarid stomps MArcus's foot, and he moans in pain. Marcus: Ouch! Methanosian: Either way, we are taking away that property. Lightning Edge is then released, and he reverts. Metarid: I beg you to release Fred and R.O.B! They are... ergh... My bodyguards! Fred: What? Willie punches his arm, and he yells in pain. Fred: Ouch. Methanosian: Well, if you sign here, we'll allow them to be released, but they must stay in the area, or else. Metarid: Is there some way to fully release them? Methanosian: If you pay bail. Metarid: (sigh) Am I in position of selling my ship? Methanosian: We'll see about that. The Methanosian walks away, and Fred walks towards Metarid. Fred: I'm sorry for that, Metarid Metarid looks down in shame. Metarid: I told you. You are bad luck. He walks off. R.O.B. walks after him. Fred looks in sadness as Willie pats him on the back. Suddenly, music is heard. The two turn around and find a red convoy of Pyronites and other aliens passes by,playing music. Suddenly, they stop. Crowds surround them. Pyronite, through speaker: And brought to you by the goverment of Planet Supmylo, comes the 167th Sun Festival, tomorrow, on Sunday 21 Solshahr, a.k.a, the Summer Solistice!! The Convoy then begins to move again, and play music, with the crowds moving to the sides. Fred: That sounds interesting... Willie: Are you sure about that? Metarid is already mad at you. Fred: Not if Marcus comes with us. Willie: Marcus is just as irresponsible as you. Fred: Exactly why he'll come with us. Later, Fred, Marcus, and Willie approach a gate. Fred: Well, this is it. The gate opens, and the three find a large festival taking place. Red and black color schemes fill the tents, and many stalls fill the sidewalk. On one side, a Methanosian creates a fire ring, and throws it into the air. He blasts fire onto the ground, flying upwards in high speed. He flies through the ring, then starts to plummet downwards. He creates two fire rings, and puts them above him. They quickly grow, and he is now inside the two rings. They expand, forming into four rings. The rings then release fire, and they fly into the air in high speed, then explode. The crowds gasp, but a seed falls out of the sky and lands on a stage. The seed then quickly grows into the Methanosian. Methanosian: Ta-dah! All of the crowds cheer on, and Marcus and Fred clap as well. Marcus: Awesome... Fred: I bet we'll find something to eat here, (Pointing at a poster) Hmm... cultural exhibits, jugglers, music, healing lessons, archery competition, a firebending demonstration, magicians... Marcus: Ooh! Cultural Exhibits! Willie: Well, I don't like this one bit... Marcus: Why? Fred: Willie's species is sensitive to fire, lightning and water. Willie: Well, I'll wait for you guys outside... Willie walks off. Marcus: You shouldn't have brought him here, then. Fred: I can't just ditch him. He's my best friend. And he's like, the only family I had when I woke up in that pod. Marcus: Still... Fred: Also, he has sworn to be my guardian, to follow me every where and ensure my safety Marcus: Okay... I'll go see some magic displays. Marcus walks off. Meanwhile, in another part of the festival, Fred runs in, heading to a stall with aMethanosian selling food. Fred: Hey, what are these truffle like things? Methanosian: Oh, these? These are flaming truffles. Fred takes a step back in fear. Methanosian: Ah, don't worry. It's just an expression. They are not flaming. They are just spicy. Here, this one is on me. He hands him a flaming truffle, and Fred eats it. Fred: Mm... Methanosian: What do you think? Fred turns aside, and breathes a powerful wave of fire. He then turns to the Methanosian. Fred: Incredible! It literally made me breathe fire! Methanosian: Yup. That's what Nuclear Spicy Pepper makes. Firebending species eat them to enhance their fire. Suddenly, music plays loudly, and a meteor crashes down. Even more proud music is played. The meteor is revealed to be a musclar humanoid, wearing a golden greek-like battle armor. Alien: :Greetings! I am Apollo! :One who rules solo! :Lord of the Sun, and bearer of its might! :Lord of Archery, Healing and Foresight! :Now, come on people clap and cheer! :Cuz the Lord of Music is right here! The crowds appluase, as people begin clapping and whistling for Apollo. Apollo: Now, please welcome, my warriors! Several meteorites crash beside him, and are revealed to be aliens wearing special suits. The crowds appluase again, as all of the Warriors take out their golden bows. They aim their arrows into the sky, and breathe fire into the arrows, setting them ablaze. Apollo: On my mark... FIRE! They all shoot their arrows into the air, where they explode into fireworks, spelling, "Apollo". Applause again, and Apollo and his warriors begin to march. Fred: Woah. Apollo: Oh... They will attack now. Suddenly, an explosion occurs nearby. Everybody turns to look, and the smoke clears. A bulky humanoid wearing golden knight armor over his body appears. The only part of his body to be exposed is part of his face, that shows that his skin is rock-like, and his lips are thick. His eyes are also revealed to be flame-filled sockets. Next to him, is a red armor clad, with a powerful cannon instead of a right arm. Armor Clad: (robotic voice) I am TemperNet, lord ot the technology! Bulky Knight: (deep voice) And I am Hyperion, the embodiement of fire! Hyperion envelops himself in fire, and dashes off. TemperNet levitates metal scraps, and morphes them into a giant cannon, firing towards Apollo. Apollo: Well, warriors, I suppose we must stop them. Apollo flicks his wrist, and a fire wall appears in front of him, deflecting the attack. Fred: Time for AmpliFire! Fred smacks the Novatrix, transforming into Nukesplosion. Nukesplosion: NUKESPLOSION!!! Even better! Nukesplosion blasts a nuclear ray at the cannon attack, destroying it. Nukesplosion: Leave some for me! Nukesplosion fires a large nuclear ray at TemperNet. TemperNet transforms the giant cannon into a forcefield generator. A forcefield takes the attack. TemperNet: Ignorant fool! TemperNet transforms the forcefield generator into a jetpack, and flies towards Nukesplosion. Meanwhile, Hyperion stops in front of Apollo, shooting a light beam at Apollo's eyes. Apollo seems confident, easily dodging. Apollo: Too predictable. I don't even need to use my powers to see that coming. Hyperion envelops himself in fire, and goes to punch Apollo. Apollo simply stops the time, and moves to the side. The time then resumes. Hyperion punches the air. Hyperion: Grrr... I hate you! Apollo flicks his fingers, and a powerful burst of fire blasts Hyperion off. Hyperion holds to the ground. Hyperion: I'm a being of fire! That won't affect me! Suddenly, arrows fly at him, burning in his fire coating. Hyperion: Still weak. The warriors charge at him, and release fire blasts. Meanwhile, Nukesplosion spits a nuclear ball at TemperNet, successfully hitting him. TemperNet: Calculating Requirements for a Super Weapon. He transforms the jetpack into a sword, in his hands. Nukesplosion: Hope you like E = MC2, cuz that's the only calculation you're getting! Nukesplosion charges nuclear force, and releases a powerful burst at TemperNet, who holds his sword upwards, breaking the attack. TemperNet: Pity. TemperNet's eyes glow causing Nukesplosion to switch into Clobberilla. Clobberilla: (growls angrily) Clobberilla's better anyway! Clobberilla charges energy balls immediately blasting TemperNet backwards with a great force. Hyperion and TemperNet slam into each other. TemperNet: Ouch! Hyperion: TemperNet, let's switch! TemperNet: Agreed! Hyperion dashes towards Clobberilla, envelopping his body in flames. Clobberilla: You want a battle, bring it on! It's Clobberin' Time! Clobberilla charges energy, evelopping his fist. He thrusts his fist, and Hyperion goes for a punch. Their fists collide, creating an explosion. Clobberilla emerges from the smoke, and claps his hands, creating an energy wave. Hyperion activates his fire coating, and the energy wave burns in his coating. Clobberilla: Eat that! He puts his hands together, forming an energy ball. It expands, and he throws it at Hyperion, who fires a light beam, burning through the energy ball. Hyperion: Nice try, Fred. But I'm experienced at dealing with SadinBalaDanabs. Clobberilla: Oh. Well, but not enough experience with... He smacks his symbol. A light covers the screen. When it fades, Fred in Splixson Form appears. Fred: My regular form?! Oh man! When will I be experienced with this Novatrix?! Hyperion: Never. He activates his fire coating, and runs around Fred rapidly, creating a fire tornado. Fred smacks down the Novatrix, transforming. In the transformation sequence, he shrinks in size, grows stone on his shoulders, and over his face, and we zoom into his mouth. We see a red skin-like surface, that quickly transforms into yellow, we zoom out, and we can see Swallowstone. He poses, as the sequence ends. Swallowstone: Swallowstone!! Hyperion: An AkoolHajra? Pathetic. Hyperion deactivates his fire coating, and shoots a light beam at Swallowstone. Swallostone opens his mouth, and eats it. He digests the beam, and generates a stone boulder in his mouth. He then spits out the boulder at Hyperion, who dashes out of the target area. Hyperion: You missed! Meanwhile, Apollo fires a time ray from his left hand, and a fire blast from his right hand. TemperNet creates a forcefield, but the time ray ages it to dust. The fire blast hits TemperNet, and he growls in pain. TemperNet: REVENGE!!! He transforms his generator into a cannon again, and it fires at Apollo. Apollo encases his hands in fire, and stops time. He punches the energy lasers, breaking them. Time resumes. Apollo: Continuum Physics does not work when the Continuum is stopped! TemperNet transforms the cannon into a rocket launcher, and fires a missile at Apollo. Apollo fires a time ray, aging it to dust. The warriors, who were clearing people out of the way, begin shooting flaming arrows at TemperNet, pushing him back with every arrow. The arrows pierce into his body. TemperNet: AH!! Apollo blasts a powerful fire blast at TemperNet, tearing through him. TemperNet's body falls down seemingly lifeless. Apollo: Pathetic. Meanwhile, Swallowstone swallows a part of the ground, and digests it. Swallowstone: STAND STILL! He spits out a large stone horizontal pillar towards Hyperion, who fires his light beam, breaking it in two. Hyperion: Bad idea! He dashes at Swallowstone, and swiftly punches him, sending him flying at a tree, knocking it down. Swallowstone, then gets up, and eats the tree. Swallowstone: I figured maybe you are too fast, so... He digests the tree, and generates a stone boulder in his mouth. Swallowstone: Give it your best shot! Hyperion dashes forward towards him, preparing a fire-enveloped punch. Swallowstone spits the boulder, and Hyperion dodges, then goes to punch him in the face. Swallowstone reacts fast and bites into his fist. Hyperion: What the? The Novatrix times out revealing Fred biting onto Hyperion's fist. Fred: Uh-Oh. He releases Hyperion. and falls back. Hyperion: Finally powerless! He superheats his fist, and goes for a punch. Suddenly, Apollo then stops the time. He walks in, removing Fred. Time resumes. Hyperion punches the ground, and his fist is stuck in the ground. Apollo: Huh. Works every time. Fred: Woah. Thanks. Apollo: No problem. Hyperion frees his fist, and Apollo then fires a flaming arrow at Hyperion's eye, piercing it. Apollo: Weak spot. He fires a time ray, aging part of his armor to dust. Hyperion: AH! Apollo prepares to shoot a fire blast, but Hyperion quickly dashes off. He picks up TemperNet's body, then runs offscreen. Fred: He won't get too far with part of his armor gone. Apollo: Don't worry. they'll be back. Fred: Even the torn apart guy? Apollo: He can regenerate. Later, Apollo, Fred, Willie, Marcus and the Warriors of Apollo are sitting around a camp fire. It is night. Fred: You were amazing out there. Warrior of Apollo #1: Well, that's why we have pledged ourselves away from the mortal affairs to be his loyal brothers. He's all-mighty!! Apollo: Don't exaggerate, Helios. I might be powerful, but I most certainly am not all mighty. Fred: But you took them down with ease. Willie: Your power matches that of the Novatrix. Apollo: Fred, a time in the year, the sun is closest to Supmylo than ever. This day, is the Summer Solistice, a.k.a my birthday. This is our peek of power. We are most powerful today. Fred: Then why attack us today? Apollo: You're right... Just a moment. He teleports away, then teleports back in. Apollo: They are planning to blow up the sun. Helios: I knew it!! Master, we must stop them! Apollo: Not my destiny... It's the Splixson's. Remember, that prophecy you came up with earlier? :"Two Shall Unite to destroy the might, :A one-man army shall join the quest. :Only together can they stop the plight. :Interference can only cause the worst." Warrior #2: That prophecy! Fred: So you knew I was coming all along? Apollo: Well...I knew someone was coming. Marcus: So, what about us? Can we come too? Apollo: Didn't you hear the last line? "Interference can only cause the worst". Marcus: The prophecy didn't mean me? Did it? Apollo: Well, it meant someone. Or something. Apollo winks, and Marcus raises an eyebrow. Willie: Marcus, Apollo's right. Even if we did tag along, we wouldn't be much help. Apollo: It is getting late. (pointing at Marcus and Willie) You two must go. Marcus: What do we tell Metarid? Apollo: Tell him that Fred is on a quest to save us all. Willie: Metarid won't like that. Apollo: Just trust me. The Warriors of Apollo get up, and march towards a tree, where they stand in a perfect alignment. Apollo gestures Fred to go with them, and he does so. Apollo: Alright, I'll transport you to where you should be. The Warriors and Fred teleport away. Apollo then turns to Marcus and Willie. Apollo: Now, lets take you two back home. Fred and the Warriors of Apollo are teleported in a spaceship. Helios: Since Apollo is gone, I am leader. And, Jaheem. A Warrior of Apollo turns to him. Helios: You are the second-in-command now, not third. Fred: So you're leader? Okay. Helios: Okay, we need to storm the hull to ambush the Titanic Duo. Fred: Titanic Duo? Helios: Hyperion and TemperNet. Now stop with the questions! Fred: Yes, sir! The five warriors run off, and Fred runs after them. They blast fire, breaking down a door. They run in a hallway, and break down another door. Warrior #4: Nothing here! Helios: Then let's go! Jaheem shoots an arrow at a camera, destroying it. Fred: Lemme speed things up. Fred transforms into AmpliFire. AmpliFire: AmpliFire! The Warriors and AmpliFire arrive in a large room. AmpliFire: This can't be good. Suddenly, Hyperion and TemperNet burst in. TemperNet: So... You're here to... fight us? Jaheem: We can't let you blow up the sun! Hyperion: Watch us! AmpliFire runs at him, shooting a sonic fire blast. Hyperion is sent flying at a wall. Hyperion: Do it! TemperNet quickly takes out a remote. A warrior shoots an arrow at his wrist, tearing it off. His hand falls, still holding onto the remote. AmpliFire runs forward, amplifying his run. The warriors run after him. They all go for the remote, and Hyperion dashes there before them. He grabs the remote and presses a button. The warriors and AmpliFire look in shock, as a large screen turns on. It shows the Sun, and suddenly, it explodes, releasing a powerful wave of fire at the camera. AmpliFire (offscreen): NOOO!! Fade to black. Be Continued Characters *Fred (main character in this episode) *Willie *Metarid *Marcus *R.O.B. *Apollo *The Warriors of Apollo **Helios **Jaheem *Other Aliens Villains *Titanic Duo **Hyperion **TemperNet Aliens Used *Lightning Edge (first appearance) *Nukesplosion (first appearance; accidental transformation; intended alien was AmpliFire) *Clobberilla *Swallowstone (first appearance) *AmpliFire Trivia *This episode features the preview on the main series page. *This episode brings the show back from hiatus. *Enjoy!